Her name was Cassi Black
by CeruleanStarGlow
Summary: Cassi black escapes from her home after her mother is murdured and her father is seent to prison.  When she arrives at her father's ancestral home, she meets sombody she wasn't expecting to see.  Read and review!
1. Prologue

I sat quietly on my bed drawing a comic strip. I scratched one last word into a speech bubble with my quill, before taking out a set of colored ink. I was about to open the jar of yellow ink when a loud bang shook the house, and a bright red light flashed in the hallway.

I silently peered around the doorway and my eyes widened. Two men in long black cloaks had pinned her against the wall. One of them had his wand pointed at her throat, while the other slapped her. My mother's eyes were filled with fear as she struggled fruitlessly against her captors. "Tell us where he's hiding" One of them ordered, but my mother shook her head.

"If that's the way you want it…" The man told her before muttering, "Crucio!"

My mother's once calm face was contorted in pain, as she fought down the inevitable screams. Salty tears flowed freely down my cheeks as her screams filled my ears. After what seemed like hours of the death eaters asking and my mother not saying a word, a green glow filled the hallway, and all was silent. I heard two pops, that signaled the departures of the two men.

I ran into the hallway, and my eyes widened at the sight of my lifeless mother. Tears clung to my eyelashes as I took her wand and gave her one last kiss on the forehead before clutching the locket around my neck. "Number twelve", I whispered into the deathly silence, and with a slight pop, I disappeared.

-X-

Authors note:

It's not perfect, but it's the beginning of my story. It was kind of a story idea i got while i was trying to change one of my stories 'starlight eyes' so the main character isn't a mary sue. I used a similar beginning, but changed the apparition to a portkey and made her go to grimmauld place, not italy. Please review and tell me if you like the beginning.


	2. Aurora Scorpia Malfoy

I found myself in a fancy, but dusty, sitting room. To my surprise, a lanky old house elf was staring wide eyed at me while muttering insults under his breath. My tears had started flowing again from my eyes. I ran from the elf, out of the door and down the stairs, as fast as my six-year-old legs could carry me. I don't know what provoked my sudden flight, but within minutes I found myself sitting on the floor of a hallway, my back against a set of deep purple curtains.

Before I could lean my head back onto the soft velvet curtains, they pulled open and I saw a picture of a tall, pale skinned woman above me. I scrambled up and stood before her. She looked me up and down for a moment. "Who are you?" she asked with a slight accusing tone.

"Casseiopeia Astraea Black", I said meekly.

"And who is your father?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Such a shame he is your father, he was a traitor"

I didn't know that, my mother always told me he was a wonderful man. I don't remember him at all though, so it could have been true..

I didn't want to listen to the woman, but something drew me in, like she was controlling me. Like every second I spent with her I was falling more into her command. She spoke again and I turned to her voice.

"You are quite beautiful. You look very much like your father's cousin Narcissa. She was a good neice. Never got too involved in death eater work like Bellatrix. Narcissa married into a good family. She was much better than Andromeda. She went off and married a traitor, had a half blood daughter. While your parents are blood traitors, you are a pureblood and a black, so perhaps if I send you to live with the Malfoys, you will be a polished young lady."

I didn't really understand at all what she was talking about, but it sounded like she was going to send me to some of my family. My father's cousin. I had never known he had a cousin, and I was a bit suspicious, but I had very little control over my thoughts and actions. She had put a charm on me, but even though I knew, I couldn't do a thing about it.

The lady in the portrait just smiled at me greedily before walking out of her portrait. A few seconds later, I heard a soft pop behind me and turned to see a lady with pale skin and jet black hair. Her ice blue eyes peered into mine. I looked back and felt as if I were peering into a mirror showing my future self.

"You are right, She is beautiful, she looks just like I did at her age." Narcissa said to the portrait.

"She has a compulsion charm on her, she will do as she is told, and I believe she will be a wonderful addition to the family. Will you go perform the charm to put her on the tree?"

"Of course" Narcissa said before taking me by the hand taking me down a hall into the room. One wall was covered in a huge forest green tapestry filled with embroidered names, and many different colored threads connecting them. Narcissa tapped the fabric and my name appeared in beautiful silver cursive, beneath two burn marks which I assumed belonged to my parents.

Naecissa took me by surprise when she grasped my shoulder. A pop rang through my ears and for the better part of fifteen seconds I felt as if I couldn't breath. I was being squeezed through a rubbed tube, cutting me off from all air. Just when I thought I would faint, I found myself standing in a grand hallway. Narcissa took my hand and steered me into a room on the right of the hall.

Inside the room, which I took to be a study, a man sat at a beautiful oak, glass topped desk. The man turned and his silver hair flew out from behind him, he gave me a curiouse look before asking narcissa, "Who is she, she looks just like you!"

"She is sirius's daughter, but I was talking to the portrait of My aunt, and she is under a compulsion charm, we could raise her as a proper pureblood."

The man nodded, "I'll go to the ministry and have the adoption papers made up right away." He walked over to a fireplace and narcissa pushed me beside him. With a flash of green fire we were gone and spiraled for a moment before striding out of a golden fireplace, and into the largest room I had ever seen.

The man took me by the hand and strode into a golden lift. An owl zoomed into the lift after us I felt something wet plop onto my head as the owl zoomed in.

"Gross!" I said and the man with silver hair turned to me. He waved his wand over me and said "scorgify" The owl droppings disappeared and I smiled at him. He just turned away. The lift clattered to a stop and a clear voice rang out. "department of magical families"

The man pulled me by the hand out of the lift, and down the hall. We walked through a door into a moderately sized, well lit room. An old woman sitting at a desk near the door looked up at him. "Can I help you?" She asked in a very official voice.

"Yes, this is my niece Cassiopeia Black, and my wife found her at her old family home. We are requesting custody over her as her mother is dead, her father is in prison, and we are her closest relatives."

"I will have adoption papers drawn up right away Mr. Malfoy."

The woman shuffled around her desk and found a stack of forms. She tapped the top sheet and the words shuffled around a bit a space appeared at the bottom and Mr. Malfoy leaned down to sign it. The lady waved her wand around a bit, and the form appeared in a folder with some other papers and photos. The folder floated over to a filing cabinet and shut itself in the topmost drawer.

"You now have legal custody over Ms. Black. It is however up to you whether her name will change to Malfoy."

"Change her name in the files. She is to be Aurora Scorpia Malfoy"

The lady nodded and waved her wand at the cabinet and recited my new name. The cabinet glowed silver for a moment and then returned to normal.

"Here are your copy of the adoption and information papers" The lady handed Mr. Malfoy another folder. "You can go now"

My silver haired new father gave a nod and then pushed me out of the door with him.

If I had been older, or I had known a bit more about the world, I would have been surprised at how quick the adoption process was. It was a clue as to how powerful the Mafoy family was. I only had a slight idea how powerful and aristocratic the family was, but I would soon learn. And soon I would learn I could use that power to get my way.


	3. the dementor

Aurora Malfoy sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Her legs were folded and a book lay on her lap. The green countryside rushed by the window, and voices could be heard from the neighboring compartments. Aurora liked it this way. Peace and quiet was always welcoming, almost as welcoming as a good book. As Aurora turned page after page of the thick novel the voices, and the flickering light from the lamps faded out. All that existed was she, and the words on the page, forming an enchanting tale.

Aurora was yanked from her stupor, as the lamps in her secluded compartment flickered off. An icy blanket stole over the compartment, and the book tumbled from her hands. The door creaked open and the tall, cloaked body of a dementor entered the compartment. Aurora curled up against the seat, knowing it was no use to try and curse it, she didn't know the patronous charm, and that was the only way to fight a dementor.

The darkness had already invaded her mind and her hands were numb from the cold. Shrieking erupted in the compartment. A terrible scream of pain that I knew, but couldn't place. Then another voice joined the screaming one. "Tell us! Where is Remus Lupin?!" he shouted at her.

This voice I knew very well. It belonged to my own father, but why did I suddenly see this vision of him torturing a woman. I don't remember seeing any of that before. My mind was running in circles, trying to place the memory, but before I could think much on it, the feel of the cold darkness pressing in on me, was all that I could acknowledge, and soon, I couldn't fight it anymore, so I succumbed to the darkness.

-X-

I know the chapters are very short, but I do them much more frequently that way, and I think my stories work better when I do a lot of very short chapters…

Did I spell patronus correctly? I'm not so sure…

Please review if you have any specific ideas of small plot…bunnies are they called? …whatever they are called if you have any ideas for scenes in between major plot points let me know.

If you have ideas for fanfics and you are to lazy to write them I like hearing ideas.

Cyber oreo cake for all my reviewers (And you should try the real stuff to, It's delish!)

Depending on my mood, one chapter may be dark and scary, the next light and humorous (is that spelled right?) I am sometimes a bit random with my writing.

This is set in harry's third year at Hogwarts if you were wondering, not that you couldn't figure it out as long as you're not stupid, but I decided to tell you if you are one of the many obsessed dunderheaded fanfiction lovers like me.

Red and review!!!!!

I mean it! All you have to do is press the pretty purplish blue button that says go…

Bye!


	4. The hospital wing

When I creaked one of my eyes open, blinding white light flooded my eyes. I saw a glint of gold above my eyes. As the room came into focus, I realized that the gold was actually the edge of Albus Dumbledore's half moon spectacles. I turned away and saw more faces staring down at me. Draco's silver hair flashed above me, and Madame Pomfry's white medical robes swished as she moved to feed me a foul smelling potion and then shove some chocolate into my hands. As I looked to the other side I saw my father glaring at Dumbledore.

"Professor, if these dementors are attacking children, I fear they are doing more harm than good. I wish for you to remove them from the grounds at once!" He told the headmaster.

"I understand your concern Lucius, and I agree wholeheartedly. If only Cornelius fudge would see it that way…" Dumbledore was silent for a few moments.

"I will see what I can do" He said before hurrying out of the room.

My father strode away without a second glance at me, and before I could speak to him, Madame Pomfry hurried over to me and started badgering me to eat the giant hunk of chocolate she had pressed into my hands earlier.

-X-

Two days later I had still not convinced Madame pomfry to let me out of the hospital wing. She said that I needed to stay for atleast a week after having my soul almost sucked out. I don't think so, but apparently my opinion doesn't matter…It stinks doesn't it?

I got a surprise earlier today when my brother was brought into the hospital wing, his arm bloody, and a glare set into his face. He was screaming something about harry potter. A few minutes later my own father appeared and started yelling at dumbledore, telling him he shouldn't have hired Hagrid for a teacher.

Draco has been visiting me every day since then. Madame Pomfry forced him out of the hospital a day later, but I still hear him moaning in the corridors about his arm. My brother can be so stuck up sometimes. Honestly!

-X-

I Had to get the flu! The last day of my stay in the hospital I started sneezing up a storm. If it had been anyone else I would have been given a pepper up potion and then sent on my way, but no, she has to keep me here for another two weeks. TWO WEEKS!!! At this rate I won't be out of the hospital until Halloween!!!

-X-

**Cyber oreo cake to my readers, and special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Star Filled Night- Doesn't Au Revior Mon Ami, Mean Good by my friend?**

**Doctor Shadow- Thanks for reviewing**

**Writer4ever101- I love your profile, it's really funny**

**RoxyLo- Looks at profile You put me on your fav authors list! I've never been on anyones favorite author list!**

**Please read and review!!!!!**


	5. Three feasts and a houself

Her name was Cassi Black- Chapter... whatever this chapter is...

-X-

I was finally let out of the hospital wing on October 31st. Madame Pomfry decided that I wasn't up for going to the Halloween feast, so I was brought my own private one, chock full of disgusting healing potions.

However terrible the feast was, I still hopped out of my bed and out of the hospital wing the moment Madame Pomfry said I could. I jogged along the fourth floor corridor, enjoying the feel of the cool air blowing my hair out of the way. I tried to do a cartwheel.

Bad idea.

I found that I had crashed into a portrait just as I had finished the cartwheel. I fell to the ground. A head popped into my vision, and I screeched. Sirius black was standing above me.

"Casseiopia?"

I gave him an odd look. "What kind of insult or threat is that. Aren't you supposed to say like "Any last words?" or something. You are a mass murderer!"

"You sound just like your mother…your voices are exactly the same." He told me.

"I know that, I also look like her."

"No you don't…"

"Are you crazy or something? Oh wait, you spent twelve years in Azkaban! Of course you are crazy"

"I am not crazy!"

"Are too"

"Am Not"

"Are too"

"OK. Fine, I'm not the sanest person alive, but I'm not nearly the craziest. You don't look anything like Ari…"

"Whose Ari? Is that what you called Narcissa?"

"Your mother isn't Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes she is"

"But you look just like Cassiopeia…"

"Well I'm Aurora. Aurora Scorpia Malfoy. My name is not Cassiopeia!"

"You can't be Narcissa's daughter!"

"And why not?"

"Narcissa was barren. Lucius bed another woman to have Draco. The reason you look so much like her is that she is related to you. She is my cousin."

"You seriously are crazy!"

"I AM NOT!!"

Aurora thought for a moment. She then said softly. "Paterna Revelio" Sirius began glowing. "You aren't crazy"

"Am I a mass murderer?"

"No"

"How do you know?"

"My adoptive father is Lucius Malfoy. I've known for ages that you aren't a death eater."

"Oh"

"Come on I have to show you something"

"Sure" He said, before following me.

-X-

The door to the room of requirement appeared on the wall.

"How did you find this?" He asked stupidly.

"Have you ever heard of the Weasley twins?" I asked him.

"I hear that a few of their pranks have rivaled those of the maurauders…I don't believe it's possible."

"They have this map, you see, and I found it on the floor of the Gryffindor common room while I was setting up a prank, they must have dropped it. Anyway I saw hundreds of house elf dots moving around the castle at night, and whenever one approached this area, they disappeared from the map, I went to investigate."

"I helped make that map." He told me, and looked down at me. "Me, and James, and Remus, and… Peter" He said, his voice acidly spitting out the last name. I ignored him and pushed him into the room that had recently appeared in front of us. It looked just like the Gryffindor common room.

"Stay here, and I'll help you do whatever you were trying to do when I found you. Just don't do anything stupid!!" I told him, and stalked off to the kitchens.

When I approached the picture of the fruit basket, I look quickly around to see if anyone was watching, and then brought my hand to the painting and tickled the pear. The frame immediately swung open and I stepped inside. A house elf was immediately at my side.

"What can I do for you miss malfoy?" The tiny elf asked courteously.

"I need some roast beef sandwiches, and a large Caesar salad. Some cheesy potatoe soup, and butterbeer." I told her. "Please bring it up to the outside of the come and go room when it's done."

She nodded and offered me a cup of tea, which I declined, and then told heri'd be up outside of the room of requirement.

-X-

It didn't take long for the food to be done, and I saw four elves pop up out of nowhere carrying trays heaped with soup, sandwiches, and salads. I laughed as I saw a whole double chocolate cake that I hadn't asked for. I opened the door that appeared there for me, and the house elves brought the trays of food in, and laid them on a large, low table in the center of the room.

"Anything else miss?" The elf asked, and I shook my head.

"No. That is all Daisy. But if you want a cookie, you can have one when you get back to the kitchen. You look thin." I narrowed my eyes the tiniest bit to make it seem like an order, and Daisy nodded and disappeared with a pop. Long ago I had realized that the house elves loved cookies, but wouldn't eat them if they weren't ordered to.

I looked over to the other side of the room, as the house elfs disappeared, and saw Sirius walking out of a bathroom door that hadn't been there when I left.

"Ooooh!! Real food!!" He screeched in a high, squeaky pitch, and then dove across the room and began devouring the food at an unbelievable speed. I giggled and sat down on the other side of the table, spooning some salad onto a plate along with a thin slice of chocolate cake. I ate the food slowly, because I couldn't contain my laughter as Sirius stuffed the mountains of food in his mouth so comically. After what must have been, an hour, he finally sat back into one of the crimson, plush, armchairs and sighed.

"So why exactly are you here?" I asked him, and took another bite of my cake.

"I need to kill Ron Weasley's rat" He told me, and I grinned.

"I'm all for it. I've hated that rat ever since it chewed holes all over my potions essay two years ago" I told him with a menacing grin.

"This is going to be fun" Sirius said, letting a smile fill his face.

-X-

Okay, I wrote one half of this six months ago or something, and the other half right now, so the style probably changed halfway through….

Read and review please!!

Reviewers get cyber oreos!!


End file.
